¿Comó no corresponderte?
by Nairu Nara
Summary: Ella es una chica simple, normal... COMÚN... y el en resumir era PERFECTO, en verdad tendría una oportunidad con él? Asqueroso summary pero denle una oportunidad onegai ;3


El sol se desplazaba con poderío por las calles de la gran ciudad de Konoha, era una hermosa tarde, y también lo era la joven de aspecto jovial, cabellos marrones y mirada dulce que recorría con pacifismo el ya tan conocido camino a la casa de su compañero y mejor amigo de siempre… ``_Neji Hyuga``…_ suspiro al pensar en el, todos decían que ella era una chica fuerte, masculina y lo contrario de femenina… Tal vez en cierto modo tenían razón pero no todo era cierto, solo había alguien que la veía diferente, alguien con quien podía ser ella misma sin miedos o complejos y ese alguien era él…

Siempre que puede recuerda como se conocieron, fue en la preparatoria, ella era nueva, no conocía a casi nadie, al llegar solo tomo el primer asiento libre que encontró, segundos después entro un profesor demasiado enérgico de pelo oscuro que vestía un llamativo traje verde y otro de pelo color plata largo y un traje negro, ambos dijeron a la clase que se sentaran en tres columnas de tres , ella no se había movido cuando un joven de grandes ojos y cabello corto adelante con una trenza mediana atrás se sentó a su izquierda con una sonrisa inquietante… y de la nada un bello chico de pupila blanca, largo cabello negro y semblante serio se sentó a su derecha, ella quedo embobada al instante, el lo noto y solo se giro para decirle cortésmente : _Hyuga soy Hyuga Neji y seremos compañeros a partir de ahora… _ luego solo dirigió su mirada al frente… Con solo ese gesto, sin percatarse, se gano un lugar en el corazón de la chica ojos color caoba…

Ya han pasado tres años desde su algo fría pero al fin tierna presentación, Neji siempre fue el chico aplicado de la clase, mejores notas, sobresaliente en todo, y ella… Alumna promedio como todas las personas normales, a veces sentía celos de él… siempre perfecto siempre el primero, hasta que descubrió algo… Lo admiraba… En verdad le gustaba su forma de esforzarse, de destacar, de mejorar siempre, el nunca se quedaba con lo que ya sabia, siempre buscaba más horizontes, siempre más… Y ella era tan normal, tan… Común…

Ahora ya no estaban en 9no año, no señor, ahora estaban en 12mo año, los más grandes, los respetados y también… Los más codiciados… Y Neji al igual que sus amigos Gaara y Sasuke, tenían sus propios clubs de fanáticas psicóticas detrás de ellos… Le molestaba, que le molestaba, le enervaba verlas correr detrás de su Neji gritando ´´Sempai, sempai´´ como unas verdaderas desesperadas, donde estaba la dignidad femenina?... Pues con esas chicas no estaba… Espera… En serio pensó SU NEJI… Desde cuando hablaba de Neji como suyo… Ah si ya recuerda… Desde que tontamente se enamoro de él…

Vamos ni que lo hubiera elegido ella… Quién decide enamorarse de su guapo e inalcanzable mejor amigo…? Ah ya se quién… NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE… Pero ahí es donde entra nuestra querida Tente Ama, que hizo lo que nunca debe hacerse… enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero ahí estaba ella, ni se dio cuanta de que ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de él a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando está se abre de golpe rebelando a un devastadoramente guapo Neji, con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo extraño en los ojos, desde cuando se mostraba así…

-Ohayo Neji no pensé que me tardara demasiado Sumimasen -

-Tranquila Tenten no pasa nada es solo que tengo algo muy importante que contarte-

-Ah si de que se trata?

-Alguna vez te he dicho que me gusta alguien? –Su pregunta sonaron como dagas clavándole la garganta, dificultando su dialecto.

-Ehm… No que-e yo recuerde porque? -Mierda tartamudeo

-Pasa y hablamos en el salón –Le extendió el brazo para hacerla pasar, ella temerosa acepto no estaba segura de querer saber de quien gustaba su amor imposible, seria como restregarle en la cara que estaba con alguien superior a ella, ya que si, tendría que ser superior pero por mucho para que este a la altura de su tan amado y perfecto ´´amigo´´

Apenas cruzada la puerta ella se dirigió por el pasillo al salón cuando sintió unos grandes brazos aprisionar los suyos haciendo que se detenga de golpe…

-Neji que suce… -Se quedo estática, no podía concebir en que momento él la había volteado y menos en que momentos sus tan anhelados labios trataban de ser uno con los suyos… Si esto era un sueño… POR KAMI QUE NO LA DESPIERTEN!

-Lo siento –susurro frente a sus labios- Pero sabes que nunca eh sido bueno con las palabras y pensé que esta seria la mejor manera de hacerte saber que… -se sonrojo- Te Amo Tente Ama y no importa si no es correspondido porque yo… .- No pudo terminar ya que los labios de Tenten volvían a juntarse con los suyos… Por favor, en serio Neji pensaba que ella no iba a corresponderle? Le estaba tomando el pelo? Lleva 3 años amándolo incluso sin ella estar enterada y el piensa que ella lo iba a rechazar? Quién es el genio ahora?

-Neji, primero eres un idiota si piensas que no te correspondería y segundo… Llevo amándote más tiempo del que crees Hyuga… -Se acercan y juntas sus frentes abrazándose mutuamente- Y lo seguiré haciendo por mucho mas tiempo…


End file.
